


Clean Getaway

by holytrohmans



Category: Fall Out Boy, trohley - Fandom
Genre: M/M, is this romantic, whonknows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holytrohmans/pseuds/holytrohmans
Summary: Joe takes off his blindfold and sees across the table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this at 3 am after seeing this picture:http://trohmann.tumblr.com/post/151798096757
> 
> pls take this work with a grain of salt. i have no caps lock on my phone sorry.

"all at once, everything is different, now that I see you" 

based on this picture: http://trohmann.tumblr.com/post/151798096757

it's dark.   
"well no shit sherlock," Joe lectures his inner voice sternly. by the age of 30, he hoped he could tell what a blindfold felt like. the air around him was stale, a variety of smells assaulting him. 

he couldn't move his arms, that was painfully apparent until he started flexing his fingers. his nose was still tingling from whatever they knocked him out with. 

he didn't stand a chance. 

he felt the press of long acrylic nails on his shoulder and shuddered involuntarily, turning as if he could somehow see. 

"take it off" a voice sickeningly sweet but just dripping with poision said softly. 

so he did. 

and across the table, pure and sweet, it's andy. 

Joe feels like this wasn't just a temporary interruption of sight, it was seeing for the first time ever. 

The older redhead was scared, but he wouldn't show it. Keeping that perpetual cool, Joe could only see the hard line of clenched teeth on the jawline he'd studied many times before. 

a shiver ran through him. eye contact. 

"this doesn't look good for us" Joe tried to communicate with his eyes, unsure of the degree of that plans success.

Andy shook his head, for some reason that relieved Joe. 

it was clear from the minute he took the mask off, there was nothing else, no feast, no pete, no patrick, no scary domanatrix girls. 

Just Andy.


End file.
